Sheldon Learns a Lesson
by PatrickHJr
Summary: Amy can't take it any more. Sheldon has been acting like a jerk for long enough. After they break up Sheldon is willing to do anything to win her back. When Pennys brother comes to town he is willing to help them get back together. Will Sheldon use the advice to win Amy back or will Sheldon deny changing his ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks my first Big Bang story. Sheldon has been getting on my nerves with just how he treats his friends and Amy. So I thought I would do something about this.**

"Sheldon would you like to watch Titanic with me?" Amy asks as Sheldon quickly responds.

"Titanic your kidding right? That movie is not what happen? Besides I rather watch Star Wars."

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Home, why?"

"I thought we where suppose to have date night?" Amy asks kind of sad.

"Date night will go on when you stop picking stupid love stories. I told you Amy I'm a man of science and science first." He says walking out the door. Amy would sit there wondering just how much more that she could take. She was getting so sick of Sheldon always taking her forgranted. Telling her bff Penny and Bernadette her relationship troubles. How Sheldon didn't want to even hold hands with her when they where out walking. How he didn't want to do anything romantic and if he had to always found his way to win. She just wish he could be the man she wants him to be.

Late that night Sheldon and the guys are seen playing the X-Box 360 when there is a loud banging knock at the door.

"Open up!" Yells the voice of Penny as the guys wonder what is going on. Leonard pauses the game and Sheldon being the control freak yells back.

"Leonard, I was about to reach..." When Leonard opens the door and Penny storms in.

"You jerk? How could you do that to Amy?" Penny asks as Leonard and the guys can see the anger in Pennys face.

"Aww no what did he do now?" Leonard asks knowing Sheldon must have messed up again.

"Amy says she is getting tired of Sheldon being a giant pain in her butt! She asked him to watch Titanic with her and he decided not to."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Howard says trying to stick up for him.

"He told her date night was off unto she picked something Star Warsish for her. She doesn't know how much more she can take Sheldon. A relationship is supposed to be equal. I watch Batman for Leonard but he also watches Desperate Housewives with me. We do things as a couple because we love one another. We don't always try to get our own way."

"When do I...?"

"You always do!" Yells everyone in the room at Sheldon.

"You better straighten up and become the man she wants you to be Sheldon." Penny says turning around and storming out slamming the door.

"She served you up on like The cheesecake of the day." Raj remarks to be glared at by Sheldon.

"I'm going to my room. Don't come in." Sheldon says heading into his bedroom. He lays on his bed. "Girls." He utters before shutting his eyes for a nap.

Back out in the living room the guys

"Do you really think she would leave him?" Raj asks.

"Can you really blame her?" Howard asks.

"You got to admit he hasn't really been treating her like a boyfriend should. Their relationship has been holding by threads for months, well more like years now." Leonard adds. "Hopefully he will be willing to change."

"This is Sheldon we are talking about Leonard. He hasn't changed for this long, why would he now?" Howard asks as the guys really didn't have an answer for that.

The next day Bernadette and Amy are seen cleaning up from the lunch hour at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Poor Amy, she really is considering breaking up with him?" Bernadette asks as Penny nods.

"She sounded so hurt and fed up last night. I feel so bad for her. Whatever she decides to do about this Sheldon deserves it." Penny says clearing off another table.

"So what you doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure just yet, I guess we could get a bottle and..." Just then Penny's phone starts to buzz and she picks it up. She screams in excitement hearing the voice."

"Oh my god, how are you?" Bernadette wonders what is going on. "Yeah I been great, how long are you on leave for?... You should totally come by... I would love to introduce you to my friends and Leonard... yes the smart guy I'm dating." She laughs. "I can't wait to see you, ok I'll pick you up after work... alright... bye." Penny hits the end button.

"Who was that?"

"My brother." She smiles. "He is home from the army."

At work Sheldon sits in his office playing Pokémon on his computer. Raj is also playing the same game as the two are in the middle of a battle on their lunch break.

"Come on counter you stupid bug!" Sheldon yells at the screen when there is a knock on the door.

"You get it." Raj says not trusting Sheldon after he cheated yesterday.

"Alright." He sighs and gets up to answer the door. There at the door is Amy.

"Hey Amy." Sheldon says.

"Hi, hi Raj."

"Hi." Raj waves.

"Sheldon can we talk?"

"But we are talking." He says smartly back.

"I mean.. alone."

"Oh, Raj do you..."

"No problem, text me when your finished." He says getting up and leaving the office. Amy comes in shutting the door.

"Sheldon I want to talk about last night?"

"Why? I was already having a good day. Pancakes for breakfast, no one disturbing me during work and I leveled up my Pikachu."

"Sheldon we can't but this off. I'm feeling unappreciated in our relationship."

"How could you feel that? I always let you play patient when we play Star Trek doctor, I always let you sit next to me when we eat as long as you're not in my spot. Plus I kiss your boo boos." He says as Amy shakes her head.

"Those things are great. But it's all the little things that you won't and don't do in our relationship. How you fail to change for our relationship. How are we going to get married if..."

"Married? Amy that's a little early in the relationship for that don't you think?"

"Sheldon some people marry right after school? Some after a year, some two. We haven't even had sex yet?"

"We had Dungeons and Dragons sex." He recalls.

"But I want the real thing. I feel like it just isn't worth the trouble anymore." She says starting to tear up.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think we should end our relationship." She says catching Sheldon off guard.

"End? After all this time. You want to terminate our relationship." He asks as she nods. "Ok, good day Amy." He says heading back to his computer. Amy nods walking out the door.

"Goodbye Sheldon." She says as the door is shut.

**Hoped you like my idea here as I have ideas I want to try for this story. So review, favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

The guys would be in the apartment playing a game of Halo minus Sheldon who was working late as there was a knock at the door.

"No unpausing me." Leonard says getting up from his chair walking to the door. He see's Penny a military man standing behind her. "Oh hi Penny, just excuse me for a second I think Sheldon may have finally went crazy enough and tried to take over the world." He says referring to the military man.

"Actually Leonard I wanted to introduce you all to my brother Mike. Mike these are Raj, Howard and my boyfriend Leonard." Mike smiles at the guys and puts his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet the guy who makes my sister so happy. My dad had a lot of nice things to say about you too." Mike says as Leonard kinda chuckles.

"Like what?"

"That's not important now, come on Mike come in."

"Is that new Halo?" He ask the guys.

"Yeah have you played yet?" Howard asks as Mike shakes his head.

"No we still have 4 at training when I was there. So do you guys all share this apartment?"

"No actually I share it with my roommate Sheldon."

"Oh the tall kind of nerdy guy... no offence." Mike says as Penny giggles.

"None taken, not the first time we were called it." Raj says insuring him it was ok.

"In a way I was kind of a nerd."

"How's that?" Howard asks.

"I actually have like all the little Mighty Morphin Power Ranger guys in my room still. Nerver took my White Ranger out of the box. Even through dad tryed to get me to sell them a bunch of times."

"So how did you get into the army?" Leonard asks.

"Well actually it was my dad's whole idea to get me off meth. Yeah, did wonders been clean this long. Well besides booze but that is in my family." He says looking at Penny.

"What? I'm not that big of a drinker." The guys then look at her knowing that was a bold lie.

Later that night at Penny's the girls Bernadette and Amy where looking at Mike's rump as he re reached up to grab a glass out off the top shelf. The girls however planned this to see his abs.

"Here... ya go." He says giving a glass to Bernadette and then Amy.

"Thanks." Bernadette says as he nods and the girls giggle. Penny comes back from her bedroom.

"Anyone remember this game?" She asks pulling out a box of hats.

"World's Worst Dates." Mike says remembering. "We used to play this all the time when we where kids." He says in response picking up a pink cowboy hat and puts it on.

"How do I look?"

"Like a huge dork." Penny said.

"Nice." Bernadette said.

"Hot." Amy said but then coughed. "So how long have you been in the military.

"What has it been Penny, like two years now. They sent me home finally when they started calling more troops back."

"So how have you been since Sheldon and you broke up Amy?" Bernadette asks as Amy sighs.

"Like someone kicked me in the heart. I haven't been able to eat... very much, sleep... very much... use my vi..."

"Ok, we get it Amy." Penny says cutting her off not really wanting to talk about toys in front of Mike.

"What happen? If you don't mind me asking." Mike asks when all of a sudden there is a knock on the door. "Penny." Then another knock. "Penny." Then a third. "Penny." Penny opens up the door and Amy turns giving him the cold shoulder. "Hello Amy."

"Sheldon."

"Anyways I wanted to ask if you have any more of that Taco mix. Leonard suggests we just use Raj's but frankly I don't like the way the hamburger pieces are in it already. Every good pasta has it so it is added to the sauce."

"Yeah hold on."

"Hi Sheldon."

"Hi strange man I never seen before."

"Oh Sheldon this is my brother Mike." Mike extends his hand.

"I'm sorry I don't shake hands."

"Fist bump then." Sheldon has to think about it.

"It's a little frat boyish but sure." Sheldon says as he does before leaving the apartment and shutting the door.

"Is he, you known one of those special needs guys?"

"No he is just one big weirdo." Penny says. "So Chinese for dinner alright?" The girls and Mike agree that it's alright. During dinner Amy recalled what happen leading to the breakup of Shamy.

Later that night Sheldon was in his kitchen making himself a glass of lemonade. Just then there was a knock at his door. Sheldon rolls his eyes as he heads to the door opening it seeing Mike.

"Well hello Penny's brother."

"Hey Sheldon. So I heard from Amy about your breakup at dinner and I think I can help."

"Help me with what."

"Help you be the man Amy wants you to be and win her back." Sheldon thinks about Mike's offer before opening the door.

"You want something to drink?"

"Actually I had allot to drink tonight. Look Sheldon Amy feels you don't care about her anymore."

"I do." He tells Mike.

"Well even if you do she is not feeling it. She wants romance, to be treated like a girlfriend. Listen Sheldon even if you didn't like the movie you should have stayed."

"But I would have been bored." Mike shakes his head.

""Even if you where you got to act like your at least interested. You need to pay attention to her body more."

"Oh no, I don't think so."

"Sheldon what is really more important to you than Amy?" Sheldon was going to talk but Mike cuts him off. "The answer should be nothing Sheldon. There are no bigger things in life then love, happiness, friends and family." He says making Sheldon think.

"Ok Mike, I'll do this for Amy."


	3. Chapter 3

"So where do we start?" Sheldon asks Mike who sits across from him at the coffee house where Raj showed the waitress his penis. :P ps

"First that's start off with what Amy dumped you for and that was dumping date night. Never, ever, ever say no to date night. When Amy wants to cuddle Sheldon she is showing she wants to be with you. So hold her, stroke her hair. Basically you want her to feel like you want to be there to." Mike says as Sheldon nods.

"So girls like cuddling?"

"Yeah." He says. "Now let me asks you what kind of movies does she like?"

"Rom Coms." Mike nods.

"Ok a solution check on the net for some good Rom Coms. My suggestion for you is to look up Hitch when you get the chance."

"I think you sister has that movie. Why who is in it?"

"Will Smith, Eva Mendes and Kevin James."

"Oh from the other..."

"Yeah King of Queens, Grown Ups and Paul Blart Mall Cop."

"I do like Paul Blart."

"Eh it was alright."

"Alright?" Sheldon starts to say in a snapping tone.

"Second thing you may want to tone down the whole I'm smarter than you thing."

"You won't believe how many times per day I hear that." Sheldon says but Mike is not really shocked.

"Just some things you need to keep to your self."

"Like bowel movements."

"Yes! Stuff like that." Mike says not really wanting to make others leave because of Sheldon's potty talk.

Later that night at Amy's Sheldon sits on the couch as Amy returns from the bathroom.

"So what are we watching tonight? One of your star things?" She asks as Sheldon looks down at the DVD Penny said he could borrow.

"Actually..." He starts to say. "Have you seen... He... He... Hitch." He says having a hard time believing he is going to watch this.

"Really?" Amy asks surprised he would bring that over to her place.

"Yeah." Sheldon says as Amy takes the DVD out of the case. She presses play. As she comes back to the couch Sheldon puts his arm around her as again Amy is surprised.

"Are you feeling alright Sheldon?"

"Well I had a ham sandwich for work, with a bag of apple slices and a diet Pepsi. All in all I can't complain why do you asks?"

"Oh, no reason." She says kinda enjoying how romantic Sheldon was being tonight. But what was the sudden change heart?

Back at Leonard's Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Penny and Mike are all playing a game of poker.. with Batman cards.

"So how do you think Sheldon is doing?" Bernadette asks.

"Well she hasn't called about him being a little butthole yet, so I would say we are in the clear. Just then Sheldon comes in through the door putting his keys up.

"So how did your date go?" Leonard asks.

"Fine thank you. Here you go Penny." Sheldon says heading to the refrigerator but not before giving Penny back Hitch.

"You mean you actually sat through a Rom Com without poking your eyes out." Howard says surprised.

"It was a pretty good actually. Who would have thought a guy who killed a bunch of aliens could give good advise on dating."

"Maybe you should see..." Raj is about to suggest.

"No!" Everyone yells at Raj already knowing the movie he was going to suggest.

"Well you could at least let me finish." Raj says a little upset no one wants to watch Bridget's Jones Diary with him.

The next day the guys would be in the cafeteria at lunch time as someone walks over to them clearing his throat.

"Sheldon Cooper!" He says as the four look up.

"Dennis Kim!" They say together.

"Wait I thought the grant was toking back from you."

"It was I was visiting my girlfriends father. Seems like none of you changed. Sheldon seems like still the big jealous nerd he has always been."

"For your information, I had a girlfriend since then." Dennis starts to laugh.

"What kind of weirdo would date you?" He asks as Sheldon reaches into his pocket.

"For you information if me and Amy every had babies they would be supremely intelligent and make any of yours and your average girlfriends baby's work at the Cheesecake Factory with all the other average babies." He then looks at Leonard. "No offense." Leonard mumbles under his breath.

"Woof! What is that?" Kim says looking at the blown up picture of Amy's face.

"That is Amy."

"What did you meet on ?" Kim says laughing and starting to walk away as Sheldon gets up.

"Actually..."

"Don't help him." Howard suggests knowing Sheldon often puts his foot in his mouth.

"So what happen between you two? Did she all of sudden figure out what a pain in the ass you where."

"I messed up alright." Dennis Kim chuckles.

"Oh Sheldon Cooper, everyone knowns you will never truly change." He says before walking away from the table.

"Little failure." Sheldon says sitting down."

"I'm surprise that went better than I thought." Raj adds.

That weekend Sheldon would spend the night sleeping on the couch for once as he tossed and turned all night trying to get used to sleeping on it. He wakes up with a stiff neck. He heads to Amy's cupboard look for any Advil and gets two popping them in his mouth before flushing it down with a cup of water. Sheldon figures since he is up he would attempt something nice for Amy. He heads to the refrigerator and get's milk, orange juice, some bacon and eggs to cook up. He pours one glass full of OJ and one full of milk. He puts it on Amy's little tray for when she was sick and Sheldon took care of her. He then turns on the fan above the stove and cooks the eggs and bacon. He slowly puts them on the plate making an Alien with a happy face for her. He then slowly walks through her living room to her bedroom. He was going to knock but with his hands full decides to call out to her.

"Amy."

"Come in." She answers right away a picture of Sheldon and her on her nightstand.

"Amy."

"I said come in."

"You known I can't come in without saying it three times. Amy." He finishes before slowly opening the door. "I made you breakfast." He says walking over to her as she leans up in bed.

"You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Amy..." He says taking a pause. "... I thought not having to do these wierd date movies and do date nights would not really hurt. At first I was right." He starts to say as Amy rolls her eyes. "But as time went on I started to miss the feeling of losing you. I realised what I did was wrong and ... I don't wanna loose you again." He says slowly leaning in to kiss Amy who was surprised as her eyes lit up. She slowly shuts them kissing him back.

OCC: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favioritd so far. I'm real happy you are all liking my story. Depending on how this is liked I might do more Big Bang stories in the future. However next chapter just might be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sheldon wakes up with Amy sleeping on his chest. He yawns stretching out his legs. Amy yawns blinking her eyes.

"Morning cuddles."

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"My neck is stiff but I'll just take some pain killers when I get home, how about you?"

"Like a kitty?"

"A soft kitty?" Sheldon asks.

"Yup a kitty."

"What time is it?" Sheldon asks.

"A few hours unto work." Amy says getting up and Sheldon sits up.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Amy nods.

"Would you mine if I joined you?" She asks hoping it was not to much of a question. Sheldon shrugs.

"Alright." He says as Amy grabs his hand tugging him into the bathroom.

Late that day Bernadette and Penny are taking orders to the kitchen when Penny pulls Bernadette to the side.

"She finally did it."

"What are you talking about?" Bernie asks as Penny shows her a text from Amy saying SEX yes! Bernadette covers her mouth.

"Are you sure this is our Sheldon?" She asks as Penny laughs.

Meanwhile at lunch the guys smile standing clapping as Sheldon walks in the lunchroom.

"Well I thought that the zombie would rise up before Sheldon and Amy would have sex. So how does it feel to be one of us?" Howard asks.

"Well at first it was all gross." Sheldon starts to say. "But once we got going and through the icky blood it was really good. Like first Terminator and nothing as bad as I though the third was." Sheldon does his own little laugh. "So how many people did you tell?"

"Oh I'm calling everyone." Leonard smiles.

"Everyone, I hope you don't..." Just then Sheldon answers his phone to screams on the other end.

"Mom calm down!" Raj, Leonard and Howard all laugh.

Later that night the guys and the girls are at the airport seeing Mike goodbye.

"Thank you for everything Mike." Sheldon says shaking his hand and then thinking twice before hugging him.

"Alright Sheldon that's good. Your holding me too long."

"Let him go Sheldon." Amy says as Sheldon dose.

"Take care Amy, Bernadette, Raj, Howard." He says looking at Leonard. "Leonard do me a favor?"

"Yes." Leonard says listing close.

"Take care of Penny."

"I will." Mike smiles knowing he will and then he comes to Penny who jumps in his arms starting to cry.

"I don't want you too go."

"Penny, I have too."

"Promise me... I'll see you soon and... and you will be safe."

"I promise, I'll come home to you and mom and dad." He says as he kisses his sister on the head before he lets her go. He waves goodbye to his new friends as they are all thankful for the week Mike came into their lives.


End file.
